Second Chance
by Tais the chosen one
Summary: Blackwargreymon has passed on, lost in the darkness, but is that his true destiny? Now with a second chance,will he find his true destiny? and how does Davis Brother Skye, have anything too do with it. Please Review
1. Going the Extra Mile

**Second Chance**

**Chapter 1: Going the Extra Mile**

Lost in the darkness, trapped in my own hatred, all I can see is darkness, darkness that I fought with, has been my end, how ironic. But wait, if I am truly gone, then why is that I can hear myself think? Is this what those humans call "The after Life". But I am just data? I cannot have another chance…can I? I can only see the darkness, but all my thoughts I can hear clear in my head, I wonder…can I possibly still be...alive? If I am, then I am trapped in this dam never ending darkness, but then again, why should I be surprised? All I am is darkness; I was born from darkness, so it is only fitting that I should die in darkness. Why would I want another chance anyway, I have fulfilled my so called 'destiny'. I am of no more use too anyone, I am no more then another part of the darkness, doomed too be trapped in the very same darkness that created me for all eternity. But why? Why should I be just darkness? Do I not have a heart? If I do then maybe have more then just one destiny, maybe…I can have a second chance?

Third Person Pov

The darkness surrounding the motionless figure of blackwargreymon started too disappear, and in its place a beautiful gold light, children's laughing could be heard, too be precise one child's voice, a boys, he sounded young, and the virus digimon eyes seemed too widen at the sound of the laugh, slowly, his motionless body started too move and he slowly pulled himself too his feet.

BWG Pov

That voice, that laugh, I have heard it before, its that laugh from my dreams…I have too find out who's laugh that belongs too, that dam laugh has haunted my nights for too long, I must know why I am haunted by it, wait, what is that…a door?...is this….my way out?

Third Person Pov

A large wooden slightly oval door, with a gold handle stood, its frame glowing a slight blue, the virus digimon slowly moved closer, and closer until his claws touched the handle and the whole place shone a white light.

"Ahhhh!" screamed a voice and a young boy jumped in his seat, his forehead covered in sweat, he was panting hard, after a minute, he took a deep breath, placed a hand on his chest and sighed heavily, slowly opening his eyes.

"Another dream about him…"

This young boy was called Skye, his hair was a very light brown, his hair was messy and very spiky, he wore a plain white t-shirt, his eyes were a strange unique gold and he wore goggles on his head, they had been a present from his older brother, the oh so cocky Davis, Skye seemed too be young, no older then ten, but he was very smart for his age and went too a special boarding school for gifted children, though he hated it, why did his parents think he needed too be surrounded with people of his own intelligence? It made no sense, just because he was smart did not make him any better then anyone else, or more superior. A flight stuartess ran too him, when he heard him scream, he smiled weakly and reassured he was fine, she nodded softly and returned too attending too a man who had got his finger stuck in a water bottle. Skye slowly sighed and closed his eyes for a second before looking out the window and smiled slightly as he looked at the stars, he was going home. Slowly he pulled out a picture that Davis had sent him, he smiled softly, and it had the whole gang, from Tai, all the way too little Cody. He knew about the gang he had been home once before, that had just been after they had come back from camp, Davis mom had been friends with Tai's and Tai had told them all about their adventures, Skye had only been a small three year old, but somehow those stories had stayed with him forever, he could not wait too return, he had changed a lot, he just hoped the rest hadn't changed…too much.

Looking once more out the window, he smiled softly, finally feeling himself slowly falling asleep once more, this time he dreamt of past memories, good times. Little did he know, since the second he had taken his first breath, the second he had opened his eyes for the first time in his live, his destiny had been set.

Hoped you enjoyed, this is chapter one, please R&R, and no flaming please.


	2. Old Faces,New Emotions

**Old Faces, New Emotions**

"Are we there yet?" whined Veemon

"For the last time Veemon, no!"

"But Davis I am so hungry! I can't go another minute without food!"

"We just had lunch five minutes ago!"

"…what's your point?"

Davis sighed and placed his head in his hand, when it came too trying too talk Veemon about not eating, it was like talking too a brick wall. With a sigh of defeat, he turned his head slightly away from his desk and groaned.

"Okay fine we can go get some food quickly! But then I have too finish my science homework, Miss. Shetzer said she would fail me if I didn't finish my homework this time, and the fact that she slammed her head on the desk in anger, made me assume she was not kidding" sighed Davis, and he stood up as Veemon cheered at the thought of getting more food, Davis had soon realised that a down side too having a Digimon was that you seemed too be reaching for your wallet a lot more for them ,especially when it came too food. Davis was just about too leave the room, when he heard the phone started too ring.

"Saved by the bell" grinned Davis, but Veemon gave him a blank look.

"Bell? What bell?" he asked but Davis ignored him and reached for the phone and placed it too his ear.

"Hello?"

"_The end is near…." _Came a cold and dark voice.

"Huh? Who is this? Are you some salesmen?" asked Davis, clueless as ever.

"_The child of destiny shall fall, and his guardian of the dark shall become night itself"_

Davis was seriously become freaked out by the voice, and realising this was definitely not a salesmen said with a slight stutter.

"Wh-Who are you"

"_I am all, and yet I am nothing" _

And with that the person hung up, leaving a bewildered and confused Davis too very slowly turn off the phone, Veemon blinked again, just as clueless as Davis and asked.

"Davis what's wrong"

"Call Yolie and the others"

"Why?" asked Veemon

Davis grabbed his goggles from his draw and placed them on and looked at Veemon with a grin on his face.

"Were back in business"

"We are now arriving at our destination, we hope you fly with British Airways again" came the annoyingly happy voice as all the passengers got off the plane, many grumpy, tired, or both.

"Fat chance" mumbled Skye, as he gave a fake smile too the stuartess at the end of the plane and slowly walked out of the plane, sighing happily, finally away from that plane, they just had too put him next too forty year old man who didn't know the meaning of privacy and sick bags.

Sighing Skye made his way through the large crowd of people and slowly made his way towards the luggage collection, sighing, he watched all the luggage pass by, of course his had too be one of the last bags, it was just his luck, slowly grabbing the blue rucksack and swinging it on his back he made his way through the slightly smaller crowd and made his way too the main room, he slowly looked round and sighed heavily and shook his head.

"Davis your late, why am I not surprised" he said and slowly walked too a seat and sat down closing his eyes and waited for his big brother, not too mention big headed. He was fully unaware that two dark shadowy figures watched him not too far away, the first one smirked, and said with an obviously female, but dark and cold voice.

"looks like this will be easier then I thought, goggle brains has not arrived yet so we will not even have too make a scene"

The other figure laughed with a slightly high voice but was still obviously a male.

"Oh yes my sweet you always had the most amazing plans!"

The female sighed and rolled her eyes, giving him a look that could melt ice.

"put a cork in it, lets make this quick and easy and hopefully nobody will even notice" she snapped and looked back at the unexpected young boy who tapped his foot impatiently for his brother too arrive.

Davis sighed as he folded his arms, a frown on his face. He was in the school computer room, leaning against the wall, Veemon was sitting on the floor, cookies stuffed in his mouth.

"Man where are those guys, Veemon you sure you told them the right place too meet up?" asked Davis

"….Yes" said Veemon after a pause

"Veemon" said Davis an annoyed sound in his voice as he looked at his small blue friend.

"Well no" he said rubbing the back of his head

"Perfect" sighed Davis, but before he could sulk any more the door slid open and TK appeared, but Davis nearly did a double take, TK was wearing a black t-shirt with a dark red jacket, his trousers were ripped for fashion and his trainers were black too.

"Whoa TJ, what's this all about, going Goth on me?" asked smirking, causing TK too roll his eyes.

"Very funny Davis, I go skateboarding now" sighed TK

"Does Matt know?" asked Davis, and TK pulled a face

"What do you think?"

"Fair enough" came the reply

"So what's this all about?" asked TK, but before Davis could answer someone else appeared behind TK, causing Davis too go all weak in the knees and start drooling, three guesses who.

"hey Kari" smiled TK as he looked behind, Kari smiled happily but then blinked when he saw TK's 'new look'.

"Hi TK..." she said slowly and went slightly red in the cheek, causing Davis too red in the face, but not for the same reason.

"grrrrrr" was all David could say as he madly shook his fist at TK, who did not notice as he smiled at TK, Kari then looked over at Davis and said slowly

"Hey Davis, aren't you meant too be picking up Skye?" asked Kari

Davis anger vanished and he stared at her blankly, then his eyes went wide and he placed his hands in his hair.

"Oh No!" he yelled and started running knocking TK and Kari down as he did.

"Davis wait for me!" yelled Veemon as he desperately tried too chase after his friend, TK and Kari looked at each other laughed.

"That's Our Davis" smiled Kari and TK nodded happily and held out a hand and offered it too Kari, who blinked again and looked at TK, and went pink slightly and took the offered hand and smiled as TK pulled her too her feet.

"Good too see you again Kari" he smiled

"You too TK" she smiled, TK smiled back and walked over and sat in a chair too wait for the other and Kari looked down slightly.

_If only he knew how good _she thought sadly…

Slightly Longer Chapter hope you enjoyed it I may decided too call this a series not sure anyway please R&R!


	3. With You

**Chapter 3: With You**

Davis kept running faster and faster, his heart pounding, and his forehead covered in sweat as he kept running, Veemon called behind him and tried desperately too catch up and after a minute managed too keep a close distance between him and his friend.

"Davis what's going on! Who's Skye?" panted Veemon, not even looking over Davis replied.

"He's my little brother, I am supposed too be picking up from the airport" he yelled and Veemon blinked

"Davis that's over fourteen miles away!" yelled Veemon

"So?" yelled Davis

"So how do you plan on getting their by foot!" yelled Veemon, Davis stopped and blinked slowly and then looked back at his friend and grinned nervously.

"Oh yeah good point"

"Davis!" called a voice and Davis and his digimon looked towards the sound of the voice and they saw TK rapidly speeding towards them on a bike, he pushed on the breaks and stopped right in front of the two.

"Here take this, just don't break it like you broke my television" smiled TK

"Hey how was I supposed too know that you aren't supposed too spill drinks on wires!" said Davis in a defensive tone and TK and Veemon sighed heavily.

"Just take the bike" they said in unison

Meanwhile where Davis was not being an idiot

Skye sighed and opened his eyes, a slight frown on his face. He looked at the clock on the wall and sighed with frustration.

"This is too late, even for Davis, something must be up" he said softly, as he got too his feet, he felt a sudden numbness in his body and he found himself falling back in chair, wincing he opened his eyes again, but saw he was no longer in the airport, where he was made his blood run cold, it seemed too be full of darkness, not just black, but there was some purple as well, crawling all over the place, Skye took a step back but he froze when he heard a strange voice whisper in his ear, the voice was dark and cold and made Skye sick too his stomach.

"_Time Too Do or Die"_

Skye's eyes went wide and he felt something sharp sink into his back, he wanted too scream but nothing came out and all he could do was shut his eyes as he felt the horrible pain, he fought back the tears, his hands clenching into a fist as he sunk too his knees, his head looking too the ceiling, his eyes shut tight.

BWG Pov

I walked through the forest, all this nature, sometimes it made me sick, wait what's this! This….pain….my back…feels….like…I've…been…..st-stabbed, but….there's no mark…..what's happening too me…..

Third Person Pov

Skye could hear himself screaming in his head, wait that was not his scream; it was too deep, and dark. But at the same time, it did not scare him, the voice was familiar, his eyes went wide, and he closed his eyes, and took in the largest breath he had ever taken and screamed as loud as he could, the voice behind him hissed and covered his/hers ears and seemed too be backing away, Skye turned round but the figure was covered in the shadows.

Skye closed his eyes again and screamed once more, this time it came out as the same deep voice he had heard in his head. This seemed too be too much for the figure and Skye felt a strange feeling around him, looking down he saw a strange object shinning before him, causing him too cover his eyes, and he slowly opened his eyes, he saw a small what seemed too be plastic, it was a dark grey, but the drawing on it was gold, it hovered in front of him, slowly holding out his hands, the piece of plastic fell into them, he looked at the design of the picture, it was of a crown, and on the crown was the symbol of the moon, blinking Skye slowly looked at the crest and then slowly placed it in his pocket.

"_Skye…."_

Skye blinked as he heard the voice, the darkness started too disappear and he saw a hand reach towards him, he backed away fearing it was the figure again.

"_Skye!"_

Suddenly everything seemed too push away and in the place of the darkness was the airport, everything seemed normal, everyone acted like nothing had happened.

"Skye!" yelled the voice one more time and he looked up and blinked in surprise when he saw Davis standing their out of breath and panting hard. Blinking slowly Skye slowly forgot about what just happened and smiled

"Hi Davis…"

"Hey about time you woke up I have been trying too wake you up for like twenty minutes!"

"Davis it's only been ten seconds!" corrected Veemon

"Shhh Veemon your supposed too be acting like a stuffed animal remember!" snapped Davis, and Skye had too smile, some things never changed.

Only a few yards away the two figures continued too watch in the shadows and the slightly shorter slimmer one looked at the other and said with the same female but cold voice.

"Looks like we got here too late" she said and smirked too herself, this would make thing interesting.

"What so were giving up?" stammered the male who was now fidgeting with his fingers and the female grew impatient and smacked the male over the head.

"No you idiot, it just means that were going too have too make things a little interesting" she smirked and she watched the trio leave and slowly walked after him, after a few seconds of staring the male yelped and ran after the women.

Whoa what a crazy dream? What exactly did Skye find? And what's with those two figures, something tells me they aren't sending out holiday cards, stay tuned for the next episode of Digimon, Digital Monsters!

Please R&R. A lot more BWG next chapter!


	4. A New Emotion

Skye sighed as he looked out of the window of the taxi, the rain rolled down the glass and the young boys followed it until it was out of sight. Sighing he leant back against the leather seat, looking at the roof of the car, Davis and Veemon were fighting over the last Rolo but Skye was not paying much attention, and had learnt too block out peoples voices, a handy trick when your brother was Davis.

"Its mine you had the last one!"

"No I didn't that was you!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Ha!"

"Dammit!" yelled Davis as once again Veemon had used the oldest trick in the book too out smart Davis and munched on the small chocolate, while Davis went off in a sulk. Skye sighed and shook his head, it was hard too imagine that Davis and him were brothers, the only things they had in common was the fact that they loved soccer, but the similarities ended there. Slowly he pulled out of his pocket the small crest, he looked at it closely and then at the symbol in it, it was a crown…and a moon…what could it mean?

"Skye?"

"What!" he yelled in surprise and quickly stuffed the crest back in his pocket, he was not ready too tell him he had got a crest from a dream, Davis would probably think he had gone over the edge. He looked at the person who had called him, sure enough it was his brother and he seemed too have been taken aback by his outburst.

"Uhhh were here…" he said slowly

Skye gave a confused look, then looked out the window and saw a familiar sight, his home. It was exactly the same, even after all this time, he could not help but smile, not caring that it raining and all he had for protection from the rain was shorts and a t-shirt, he ran out into the street, he could hear his brother yelling at him but he did not care, he just ran towards the door and smiled and slowly took the handle too the door and twisted it too the right and slowly opened the door, as he did he could see nothing but darkness, slowly he flicked on the light switch and looked around smiling all the time. Just the same as always, same furniture, same warm glowing fire, same glowing ball of light in from of the computer, same- wait what! Skye looked back at the computer where he had seen the light, but it was gone….it must have been the light reflecting the screen, he told himself. Sighing he slowly flopped into the nearest chair and smiled closing his eyes just trying too feel back at home, a smile plastered on his face.

In the digital world

Blackwargreymon sighed and looked at the silver moon watching over the stars high in the sky, a beautiful site, which he had nobody too share, the feeling made him sick. Everyone had somebody except him, who would want too, be friends or get close too a Digimon of darkness, just look at Puppetmon, would he end up like that? Die without anyone feeling grief for him. He felt anger and misery at this thought, but as always he let his anger show instead of any emotion, he clenched his hand into a fist and sent a powerful blow at the nearest tree, his hand went right through the bark as if it was paper, not surprisingly the tree collapsed and the virus digimon sighed and looked down.

"Is that I am hated? All I can show is anger…I cannot show any other emotion, what good is a heart when all you can use is one emotion…those children called the Digi-destined said that true power comes from within, and anger was only a quick way too gain power, but a power that could easily be lost, my creator obviously wanted a creature that could increase its power easily, so that must be why anger takes over all my other emotions…" he told himself, now looking at what remained of the once tall tree standing proud. Sighing he looked back at the sky, it was clear and bright, where as the virus digimon was confused and dark, alone and it seemed like it may stay like that.

Skye eyes slowly opened, his vision was slightly blurry so he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and slowly sat up, he was in his bed, he looked out the window, it was pretty dark and he could see the full moon, his eyes travelled round the room and he smiled, just as he had left it, he then began too wonder how he had woken up, he then heard a strange ringing noise, it was soft but clear, maybe someone left the TV on? He sighed and slowly slipped out of his bed and placed his slippers on and his dressing gown on as well, after he realised how cold it was. Slowly he walked into the hallway passing Davis room, he smiled at the sight. It was no surprise to see Davis snoring peacefully, with a sleeping Veemon snoring just as loudly on his stomach. Slowly Skye continued too walk down the hallway and into the living room. He looked over by the Television, it was off and nothing else seemed too be on, that was odd. He was about too go back too bed when he heard the noise again, it was coming from the study. He slowly walked down the hallway once more and opened the second door too the right, he tried flicking the switch but just his luck it was broken. He looked round the room, until something caught his eye, the computer screen was on, and it was the source of the noise, more bizarre was the fact the screen was completely red. Slowly he moved closer and pushed the off button and the screen went black and the noise stopped, slowly turning round too head back too bed, until he heard the noise again and spun round too see the screen back on and now not only was it red but numbers and digits flashed on the computer, he tried the off button again but it wouldn't turn off, he was starting too get freaked out so he quickly ducked under the table and pulled the plug that connected too the computer, but it was still going. Skye was about too call for Davis but that's when the screen shone a deep silver slight, it was the same light from his dream! He closed his eyes and covered his face with his arms as the bright light was too much, soon the light faded and slowly but surely Skye opened his eyes. The screen was off, the noise had stopped and everything was normal. After a minute of calming he sighed with relief and turned round, only too jump back and yell at what he saw. There was a strange device floating in front of him, it was silver, and had gold sides, it seemed too be like a stop watch or a mobile, slowly he reached out too it and took it in his hands, he looked at it closely and saw an image of crown with a moon on it, he then pulled out the crest, they were the same pattern….this was definitely weird, and so it was time too call the expert in weird.

"Davis!" he yelled

Back in the digital world

Blackwargreymon had been walking for what seemed like hours, he felt exhausted and weak, he hated weakness, it was like an illness you could catch and being weak was something that he would never become, so he kept on going. He was walking up the side of a mountain when suddenly he felt an immense pain in the back of his head, he yelled loudly and fell down, a large part of his helmet was ripped off at the back, he spun round and saw a hooded figure standing their a blue fire ball in the figures hand.

"It's a shame I have too destroy you" he said his voice overly confident but calm. The virus digimon growled and weakly got too his feet.

"I could have used some of your armour for scrap metal" he sneered

"Well you're a bit over confident, try attacking when my back is not turned" snarled the virus digimon and he charged forward intending too slash the figure but he disappeared and the virus digimon stopped in his tracks only too feel an immense pain in his back and he fell too the floor again.

"Pathetic, wild digimon are nothing without a human, you may be a mega level digimon, but your still weak" he heard the voice say and he felt a foot on the back of his head.

"I'm weak!" he said slowly in his mind, no it could not be…he could see the shadow of the figure raise what looked like a sword ready too finish off the virus digimon, he closed his eyes, he was going too die, alone, his worst fear. But then it stopped, the pain, the sorrow, it all left him, opening his eyes he saw something around him, its outline glowing silver, he looked round and saw the hooded figure screaming in agony against the wall. The virus digimon slowly stood up and saw the marking around him was that of a crown, and a moon on the front of the crown. He felt power rushing through his veins, he looked towards the figure, not caring what this power was, he was not angry, just determined too win.

"I will show you who the weak one is!" he yelled and jumped in the air and formed a massive ball of fire in his hands.

"Terror Destroyer!" he yelled as he threw the ball at the figure who screamed once more, before exploding into millions of pieces of data which disappeared into the sky.

"So he was a digimon…" he said slowly and looked at the ground, the symbol gone…what had that been? Such power...never before had he felt something so strong, and it was not anger, determination, a new emotion he had used…so anger was not the source of his power…interesting. Slowly looking once more at the floor, he kept walking down the side of the mountain.

Whoa what was that all about? Skye has got a digivice, and at the same time so wacko tries too destroy Blackwargreymon? Is there a connection? Find out next time on Digimon, Digital Monsters!


End file.
